1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunication systems, and specifically, to a telecommunication system configured to automatically provide temporary wireless telephone numbers to wireless call devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telecommunications network, a service control point (“SCP”) provides call handling information to devices in the network using call processing applications within the SCP. Some examples of call handling information provided by the SCP include toll free number routing information and calling card processing information. For example, a telecommunications switch receives a call requiring call handling information to complete the call to a called number. Recognizing the need for the call handling information, the switch transmits a query message to the SCP. The SCP processes the query message and returns a response message containing the call handling information for the call. These query and response messages are typically Signaling System #7 (SS7) Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) protocol messages that are well known in the art.
A telecommunications resource provides services to a call and is sometimes referred to in the art as a service platform. For example, resources are used to collect and validate calling card numbers, toll free number pin codes, and provide menu options to callers. Where caller interaction is required to process a call, the network uses a “connect to resource” call processing application in the SCP to connect the call to an appropriate resource. The resource provides services to the call based on the called and calling number. After providing the service, the resource is disconnected and the call is routed to the call destination usually via one or more switches in the network.
In one example of the “connect to resource” call processing application, a telecommunications switch may receive a call that requires voice response interaction with a user before the call is connected to the called number. The switch processes the call and sends a query message to the SCP. The SCP generates a connect to resource response message for the switch that routes the call from the switch to the resource. The SCP also sends a context message containing call information to the resource. After receiving the call from the switch and the context information from the SCP, the resource plays prompts and collects digits from the caller. The resource processes the call by validating the digits and sending a transfer request message to the SCP. The SCP processes the transfer request message, disconnects the resource, and sends a response message to the switch that routes the call to the called number.
It is known in the art of telecommunications for wireless service providers to intercept call requests from unrecognized wireless call devices and route the call requests to an operator for service. In a typical example, a wireless switch receives the call request from the unrecognized wireless call device and generates a query message for the SCP. The SCP generates the connect to resource response message for the switch that routes the call request from the switch to the operator. The operator could manually register the wireless call device for service, arrange billing via a credit card or other source and connect the call to the called number. Finally, it is known in the art for wireless service providers to provide 911 call connection for unrecognized wireless devices.